


Pressing the Advantage

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Gaara didn't really want to spar with just taijutsu but he's glad that he did.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Pressing the Advantage

It wasn’t that Gaara didn’t want to spar with his friend. He knew as well as anyone else that this was Lee’s favorite pastime and of course he was willing to indulge the other man in whatever was asked of him. It was just that, at the risk of sounding a little whiny, Gaara wasn’t very good at Taijutsu. Most of his life had been spent relying on the sand that protected him without conscious thought and though he had been learning to train his other abilities over the past few years he still wasn’t the greatest in this particular area. He was years behind the rest of his age group in experience.

Still, that shining hopeful face was his biggest weakness and all it took was one pleading suggestion for Gaara to find himself standing in the middle of a private training field, glad that at least there was no one else here to watch the Kazekage get his face ground in to the dirt.

As expected, he lost the first round. The second as well. Even after Lee hastily tied one of his arms to one of his legs the power difference between their abilities in this arena was still too great and once more Gaara found himself laid out on his back with Lee’s embarrassingly welcome bulk pressing down on his chest. The only difference this time was that with his limbs bound together in such a way his friend didn’t have the ability to leap up immediately as he had before once Gaara admitted defeat.

“I do not mean to alarm you my friend,” Lee mumbled, “but I appear to be stuck.”

“Oh. That’s…okay.” Gaara very carefully kept his expression neutral to hide the fact that he really wanted to smack himself for being so awkward.

“Fear not! I will find my way back to my feet or I will tie both of my hands behind my back for our next spar!”

As tempted as Gaara was to let him do that just to level the playing field a little more he managed to fumble his way through a few more assurances that everything was fine. If he really wanted out of this predicament so badly he could have helped to shove the other man off of his chest. He felt lucky in a shameful kind of way that Lee hadn’t seemed to realize that just yet.

“What if I-? Oh but if I move there I will fall over. This is a puzzle I can solve! I can do this!”

Back and forth the man wriggled and squirmed until Gaara began to worry about certain other problems cropping up to embarrass him even further. The thought was enough that he began to think about actually helping his friend but before he had a chance to suggest it Lee gave one last big effort to jerk upright – and lost his balance, crashing back down.

They were left staring at each other with wide eyes, lips mashed together and their cheeks perfectly matching shades of brilliant red just the same as Gaara’s own hair.

“I am so sorry!” Lee exploded. “That was not my intention! Please believe that I would never take advantage of you in such a way!” He babbled on and on as Gaara brought the fingers of one hand up to tenderly trace his bottom lip.

“That was…a kiss,” he whispered, his words giving the other pause.

“Have you never experienced a kiss before?”

“No. That was my first.”

Lee’s eyes widened even more with a beautiful sparkle in their depths. “Then please allow me to do it again, properly this time! I would not be your beloved friend if I did not give you the best of everything!”

Gaara blinked. Swallowed. Curled his fingers against the earth beneath them as though to physically gather his courage. “I will allow it if you will also take me to dinner after we have finished our training.”

He watched the light of understanding spread across the other man’s face and congratulated himself on his bravery. It did not surprise him in the least that Lee, of all people, would find a way to turn his greatest weakness in to an opening for his greatest accomplishment.


End file.
